Bonding Time
by TheHumanLugia
Summary: My 1st Lemon, and my first fic. Please don't think of me as a pervert!  Spyro gets to spend some quality time with Volteer while everybody is gone.


A/N: Okay, so sue me. It's a Spyro lemon. (My first one actually) this has been poking me in the side for a few days now so I gave into temptation and wrote this. It's most likely a sin to even continue, but oh well. I'd like to think of this as a little experiment. DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Spyro, or any of the other character in Spyro. They belong to sierra.

If you don't like it, don't read it

One more thing: SPYRO RULES!

Bonding Time

"Hey Spyro, could you come here for a second?" Spyro heard a voice call. He lifted his head up from the bed in his room. The purple creature walked out into the hallway, unsure of exactly where the voice came from.

"Where are you?"

"Here" he heard o voice from the room second to the right of his own. Spyro walked in the room to see Volteer smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, Hi Volteer. Everything okay?" Spyro asked. He had never had much personal conversation with any of the other guardians. Ignitus was the only one he truly trusted. He was like the father Spyro never had.

"I'm perfectly fine Spyro. I just…. Wanted to make sure you weren't lonely." He walked over to the smaller dragon and sat down across from him.

Spyro's heart almost tripled in its pace as his mind's voice pleaded: _get away. Run._ It took every bit of self control Spyro had not to listen to his instincts. Volteer simply smiled and leaned forward; looking him dead in the eye.

"What's wrong Spyro? You seem a little… flushed." He noticed Volteer's tail swishing gently back and forth. Volteer moved to the Purple Dragon's side and voiced softly. "You know, I think I'm a little jealous of you. The electric guardian grinned; watching Spyro's expressions shift. He placed a paw on Spyro's shoulders and began delicately tracing his muscles. "Dragons your age are quite remarkable: so full of youth, strong….eager."

Images Flashed in Spyro's head: there was something inside him, and it wanted out.

"Don't …hurt… me." His words were spoken without thought. But wait, Volteer would hurt him…right?

"Shh…I won't. I promise you." Spyro felt the large yellow dragon's body press against his side. Volteer breathed deeply as he ran his hand down Spyro's back. "Just relax…" he whispered. Spyro let out an involuntary moan; the guardian's hands trailing along his body. "There we go…see? Feels good doesn't it?" Volteer licked Spyro's neck, causing shivers to emit from the seemingly helpless dragon. He hated to admit it, but Volteer was right. It _did _feel good.

Spyro could feel his legs give away under him. He let his body slump to the floor. He lay on his side only centimeters from the electric dragon's body. Volteer chuckled at the now submissive dragon and pulled him close with wing and tail. Spyro's paralyzing fear disappeared. He pressed against the larger dragon; to the point where his chest and stomach were on Volteer's. The guardian scooped him into his arms and walked over to the pile of cushions that served as a bed. Instead of laying Spyro down on the bed, he lay on the pile of cushions with his smaller companion still hugging him tightly.

"Volteer…" Spyro whispered in a pleading tone; his tail wrapped firmly around Volteer's leg. "Make me feel good. Without a word, he pulled the purple dragon closer and kissed him eagerly. At first it was slow; the two trying to keep it experimental, and then it quickly heated up. Spyro moaned into Volteer's muzzle as rational thought began escaping from him. He threw both arms around the other's neck; trying to get as much of him as possible. He was hooked. He needed Volteer.

"Spyro" Volteer said, pulling back from the kiss. "Mate with me." Spyro's eyes lit up. He stared into Volteer's eyes; they burned with yearning and instinct. He wrapped his wings around the yellow male and sighed in content. He laughed suddenly.

"What's so damn funny?" Volteer asked grinning.

"If Cynder could see me now…" he said smiling at his thoughts.

"That _would _be interesting to see…" Volteer thought of Ignitus; wondering if maybe he was watching. Would he have been pissed? _Oh well, _he thought:_ watch this Ignitus!) _He kissed Spyro again, this time with even more lust. He ran his hands up and down the purple dragon's body while border line tongue fucking him. The combination of Volteer's hands and mouth caused Spyro to moan and thrust his hips against his yellow mate's body repeatedly.

This time Spyro broke the kiss, (or rather a tongue wrestling match maybe?) "Volteer…" he cooed as he began gnawing at the yellow male's stomach. Volteer could feel his desires rise as pleasure from the contact drove his member from his scales. This is apparently what the smaller dragon wanted. He gazed curiously at Volteer's exposed member; pondering what to do. He wanted to make Volteer feel good, really good.

He grabbed Volteer's shaft and began gently pumping. The Electric dragon moaned deeply and snaked his tail around Spyro's waist. Spyro got an idea. "Get ready Volteer." He ran his tongue over his mate's dick. Volteer gasped and bucked foreword into his helper's warm mouth. The purple dragon grinned; Volteer's cock between his teeth. He took as much as he could in his mouth and began bobbing his head.

"Fuck! Spyro! Just like that! Keep doing that!" Volteer pleaded to his partner. His tail tightened around Spyro's waist, sending pleasure up his spine. His smaller companion sucked eagerly, using his mouth and tongue in perfect unison. Volteer's scent filled Spyro's nostrils. He wanted it; Like a drug. The Guardian himself was becoming addicted to Spyro. He wanted him to feel desire, and then he wanted to be the one to fulfill those desires. Volteer listened and watched Spyro work his mouth; Savoring their sick pleasure.

A new taste filled Spyro's mouth; it was strong, warm, and musky. He wanted more. He swirled his tongue around Volteer's base as roughly as possible. He got the response that he wanted. Volteer began bucking needingly; Spyros warm mouth and soft tongue driving him closer to the edge.

"Spyro…Spyro…almost almost" Volteer whined. He felt his pleasure skyrocket as his climax neared.

Spyro moaned in response and sucked hard and fast on Volteer; sending a clear message: cum for me.

"Spyro! I'm gonna -!" his words turned to a roar as his orgasm hit. He thrust inside Spyro's mouth with Breakneck force and speed. Cum Exploded from his member; coating his warm mouth in white. Spyro could _feel _the release of tension that was built up inside Volteer. The large Dragon continued thrusting for a few more seconds, making sure to completely empty himself. Spyro had to swallow twice to get it all, and still cum emptied into his muzzle. Volteer fell back on the cushions; facing upwards and panting heavily.

Spyro Crawled on top of Volteer and kissed him, allowing the older dragon to taste his own seed. Spyro then pulled back and tucked his head underneath Volteer's chin. "Well, that sure was fun." He said softly. Volteer smiled at his mate. "You did great for your first time." His tail began uncoiling from Spyro's waist but was stopped when the purple dragon whined in protest." No, keep it there; I've grown fond of that tail."

Volteer cocked his head at the bravery in his voice. "Really now?" He proceeded to smack Spyros ass with his tail blade. Spyro instinctively bucked his hips against Volteer's. "So be it." Spyro has suddenly flipped over, now lying on his back on top of Volteer. The Older male wrapped one arm around Spyro's chest and whispered "you know, I ought to do _you_ a favor…" Volteer reached down with his free hand and rubbed Spyro's still hard member. The purple dragon was already ultra sensitive due to little _attention_. He moaned softly and relaxed, his aroused body finally getting the attention it wanted. Volteer kept pumping at a slow pace; allowing his mate to enjoy the contact as much as possible. He grinned and whispered seductively to Spyro while he steadily increased his pace.

"Volteer… go faster." The purple dragon pleaded. He squirmed against his mates arm and tail that was currently restraining him.

The electric guardian did as he was commanded. He pumped Spyro's appendage and used his tail to provide more stimulation. Spyro's breathing quickened and he began bucking hard into the others claw. He was enjoying being wrapped up in his larger mate's embrace. Volteer licked Spyro's neck affectionately while he watched his companion's pleasure rising. The purple dragon began to feel a steady build up of tension in his member. He moaned softly and continued thrusting into Volteer's hand. The guardian of course, could sense that his mate was getting close and pumped faster. He got an idea. Volteer took the tip of his tail and roughly shoved it inside Spyro; immediately causing him to call out in ecstasy.

"Go deeper…" Spyro panted. He moaned loudly as he felt Volteer's hand increase its pace and His tail penetrating deep inside his ass. The feeling of Volteer's large rough tail filling his insides sent the small dragon over the edge.

Spyro's opened his mouth in a silent scream as his member exploded; shooting long jets all over himself and Volteer. He felt his muscles tighten around His mate's tail, intensifying his climax.

Volteer could feel the intensity of the dragon's orgasm. Spyro then went limp in his grip. He pulled his tail out and uncoiled it from around his mate. He Flipped Spyro over so that they were lying side by side with the chests touching.

"Feel better now?" the guardian asked.

Spyro lay panting against Volteer's body.

"Yeah...hey Volteer?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"I'm glad we got to spend time together." The purple dragon said sleepily.

_I'm a sinner._ Volteer thought to himself, _I seduced Spyro, and I let him taste the sweetness of sin itself. And now look, he's enjoying his sin; as much as I am. I've taken, no, I've corrupted his innocence. The question is: Why do I not care?_

The Two dragons lay together for a few minutes before slowly falling asleep.

Ignitus backed away from the book floating in front of him and Vomited all over the floor.

"Oh…..my…god" he said when he had finished dry heaving. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Spyro has been like a son to me; And to see him…Sleeping with Volteer." He didn't get a chance to finish his thought as the chronicle fainted, lying next to his own vomit.

Well guys, how was it? I think I'm proud to say this is the first time I've written a lemon. Not only that, but it's also my 1st fanfic. Right now I'm just trying to see what I can do, so please be relatively nice! I've already begun working on what I hope can make into a saga.

Just so you know. I love Spyro X Cynder. But that doesn't mean I won't do things like this. *gestures upward toward story*

Thank you for reading and I hope to become a great author (fanfic wise) and to become part of the fanfic community.

See ya! : 3


End file.
